1. Field
The present disclosure relates to devices for harvesting water from the channel walls of a boiling water reactor (BWR).
2. Description of Related Art
Developments in fuel bundle designs have improved the critical power ratio (CPR) performance of interior rods. As a consequence, the periphery rods have become limiting in design. To improve the critical power ratio (CPR) performance of periphery rods, features have been machined in the channel walls to act as flow trippers. However, such machined features may be difficult to produce, inspect, and require specialized equipment. As a result, machining flow tripping features in the channel walls can be costly.